The desirability of dispensing a material such as an insecticide, fumigant, deodorant, or the like into a confined space such as a room in order to control vermin, insects such as mosquitoes, flies, cockroaches and the like, or to deodorize or disinfect a room as a vapor is well-known. It is also recognized that an effective way of dispersing such materials is by packaging a blend of the heat-dispersible material with a combustible material, and subjecting the package to combustion at time of use to enhance the vaporization of the dispersible material. The prior art has also recognized the desirability of fabricating devices for supporting a combustible package containing the combustible material and heat-dispersible material while the package is being consumed to freely release the dispersible material and to protect a surface carrying the device which is of simple construction. Thus,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,340 discloses a mixture of a dispersible material such as an insecticide, fungicide, antiseptic or the like, and a blowing agent. The mixture is heated indirectly with heat evolved by contacting an exothermic substance with water to decompose the blowing agent and to volatilize a dispersible material. The mixture is contained in at least one compartment of a container while the exothermic substance is contained in a further compartment provided with water or means for supplying water. The compartments are separated from each other by a partition which provides a heat-transferring surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,506 describes a thermoevaporative insecticidal apparatus comprising a heat-generating element which is closely fitted to a porous carrier. The surface of the carrier is impregnated with a dispersible ingredient. A receptacle is provided for holding and heating the porous carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,132,786 discloses a process of and composition for generating sulfur dioxide for fumigation purposes in which formation of deposits of solid sublimed sulfur upon the surface of, and chemical decomposition of the articles to be fumigated is avoided. According to this patent, a suitable imflammable compound of sulfur is burned in the presence of carbon dioxide rather than burning elemental sulfur. Burning is effected by incorporating the carbon bisulfide or the like with a porous material such as kieselguhr or cotton batting which acts as an absorbent and thus prevents unduly rapid combustion. Combustion is carried out in a container such as an ordinary tin can.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,118 discloses an apparatus for vaporizing insecticides utilizing a sealed pouch containing an insecticide and a stand for holding the sealed pouch. A heating device, such as a lit candle, is placed beneath the stand to heat and thereby vaporize the insecticide within the pouch. The legs of the stand can be secured to a base plate by folding a tab at the bottom of two of the legs around the edge of the base plate. The stand can be made of metal. The pouch can be adhered to the stand by any suitable type of adhesive so that pouch and stand can be handled as a unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,579 discloses an insect repellent device comprising a package which can be unfolded to expose a wick-type fumer. The fumer package has a lining of heat reflective material, such as metallic foil, to direct the heat upward and outwardly away from the package when the fumer is in operation. Additionally, the package contains an expansion coil spring under the screen holding the fumer. The coil spring expands and elevates the screen above the heat reflecting surface when the package is opened to provide a space between the heat reflective surface of the package and the undersurface of the wick to ensure circulation of air and the dissemination of the fumes from the device. The package is reusable until the entire wick has been consumed by smoldering.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,189,730 discloses an apparatus for evaporating a vermin killing agent consisting of a flat hollow box having a bottom or cover which can be folded back and bent over the box sides to serve as a support for the box. An evaporatable material is contained within the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,307 discloses a carton for packaging and heating subsistence items. The carton holds a packet which contains the subsistence item to be heated. The carton is formed from a foldable blank. At the time of sale, the carton is already folded into the form of a rectangular package and contains the subsistence packet therein. When the carton is to be utilized to heat the material in the packet, the lid of the carton is folded back and around the ends of the carton to form a support stand for the carton. A suitable heat source, such as fuel tablets, are placed beneath the carton to heat the material. The carton ca be made of fluid-tight and fire-resistant material such as a laminated paperboard-metal foil material.
U.S. Pat. No. 813,323 discloses a fumigating material shaped into interconnecting slabs which are foldable to form a hollow block. The block is placed upon one end and ignited causing fumigating vapor to emanate from the block. The contacting edges of the slab can be joined by glue, paste, or the like.
Accordingly, the prior art discloses a combustible package containing a heat-dispersible material and a combustible material utilized with a support device, including devices which are unfoldable to form a support device. The use of a heat-reflecting material on the upward facing surface of a base is also suggested. However, all of these devices are relatively complex and/or not convenient from the standpoint of use or desirable from the standpoint of sales appeal.